


Light Returning

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, New Family, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: What if Jefferson had had a lover too? One who had come to him after his wife had died and helped with raising Grace. A woman who loved Grace as much as any child that was biologically hers. What if that woman was found by Jefferson when Emma nearly hit him with her car?





	1. Reunion

Jefferson appeared on the side of the road, walking slowly and narrowly avoided being hit by a car. He slowly climbed back up the hill as two women emerged from the small yellow vehicle, one of which was his prey and the other was a girl he never thought he'd see ever again. He froze for a moment and missed the question that he was asked.

“Are you okay?” The brunette questioned, looking worriedly at him. “We didn't see you walking.”

“It's rare to meet cars so late out here.” Jefferson bowed slightly. 

“We were looking for a lost dog.” Emma Swan explained, looking him over as he limped closer.

“Ah.” Jefferson had a hard time looking at Emma, more focused on the brunette he knew like the back of his hand. “It's very dark out. I hope your search goes well.”

“Can we help you home?” Emma didn't want to leave the injured man there.

“My house is a mile away. I can make it.” Jefferson was sly.

“No, let us. You've been hurt.” The brunette spoke now, tugging Jefferson to the car before squishing herself into the back seat. Jefferson got in the front seat as Emma got back in the driver’s seat and drove him home. 

The two women followed him inside and he left them in his parlor, going to make tea while still faking a limp. He returned with a tea set and set it down, smiling jovially at the two.

“Oh no. We need to get going.” Emma had an off feeling while Kayla was sitting in contentment on the couch.

“Please, I insist. It's awfully cold out tonight.” Jefferson poured three cups of tea and then mentioned being an amateur cartographer, showing them his map as Emma drank her tea. He noted the other woman slowly sipping it, her eyes locked on him.

Emma swayed and Jefferson made his way to her. “Your limp is gone.”  Emma slurred, eyes fluttering shut.

“Let's lay you down right here.” Jefferson crooned and laid Emma on the other couch before turning to the unconscious brunette female. He lifted her tenderly, nosing at her hair and finding she still smelled the same as she always had. He took her to his bedroom, laying her down and smiling softly. He had his love back and now he just needed his daughter.

The hatter made his way back to Emma and tied her up, removing her weapons. He needed Emma to make the hat work. He finished tying her up and made his way back to the bedroom, laying next to his love and stroking her cheek. Nothing would keep her from him.

“My pretty girl.” Jefferson pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling her curl into him. It was an instinctual response to his presence that made him smile and he slowly got up to go prepare his scissors. He locked the door behind him and went to one of his many rooms, sharpening his scissors and preparing the fabrics.

~After the confrontation~

Jefferson made his way back into his mansion, finding the door to his bedroom unlocked but the girl still there. She was reading a book, sitting with her legs covered and leaning against the headboard. Jefferson stopped short and stared at her, momentarily forgetting his pain from being hit over the head and hit with a croquet mallet.

“Are you okay?”  Kayla suddenly asked, marking her page and setting the book down.

“You stayed?” Jefferson looked puzzled yet pleased.

“Yes, I did.” Kayla nodded slowly, reaching her hand out for him. He started to crawl on the bed dressed. “Undress. Your clothes are filthy.”

Jefferson obeyed numbly, tossing his dirty clothes into a basket and revealing bruises on his pale torso from being hit. He went and washed his face and hands before returning to her. He laid next to her.

“Why did you stay?” He asked the thing that confused him.

“You felt familiar. Safe. You won't hurt me.” She spoke simply, laying on her side and stroking his cheek. 

“I would die before I did.” Jefferson spoke fiercely, holding her hand to his face. “I'll get you to remember me.”

“I trust you. Even if you did technically kidnap my friends and I.” She scooted closer, pressing her forehead to his. 

“I'm glad.” Jefferson whispered, kissing her softly and tasting the flavor of her lips. He winced when he moved, feeling the pain in his back.

“Don't move, Sweet.” She cupped the side of his neck and he felt a familiar tingling warmth run through him. He knew she did magic but it didn't scare him. The pain in his head and back faded, bruises healed completely. 

“Thank you.” Jefferson murmured.

“Thank me in a different way.” Kayla pressed against him, not asking for sex but for him to kiss her more. He smiled and kissed her again, knowing exactly how needy she could be for him. He could feel her fingers running over his bare skin, another thing left over.

“My sweet.” Jefferson deepened the kiss, stroking her hip gently and set about claiming her mouth. It was as familiar to him as hat making was. His mouth was minty fresh and firm against hers, leading the kiss. “I missed you.”

“You've been in my dreams.” Kayla was slightly dazed, panting lightly. “I've been dreaming for months. About being kissed just like that and your hands.”

“You've dreamt of me?” Jefferson looked pleased, bringing her mind back to the moment.

“Of being kissed. And your hands on me. Soft touches.”  She murmured, grabbing one of his hands and kissing his palm. “Strong hands and feeling safe. I never saw your face though. It was always dark in the dream. But there's no mistaking the feeling of your kisses.”

Jefferson was surprised but happy. Maybe this meant she was remembering their relationship. “Sweet, did anything else happen in those dreams?”

“They always ended before we got any further than getting undressed.” Her cheeks were a familiar shade of pink. “It was almost there several times.”

Jefferson just stared at her adorably embarrassed face. She had always been shy about things to do with sex. “Are you tired, Love?”

“A bit. But I want to talk to you more.”  Kayla's chin was set in that familiar way that made Jefferson smile.

“We can talk after we’ve both slept, Sweetness.” Jefferson crooned softly, kissing her once more and rolling onto his back. She cuddled up to his side and sighed happily, resting her ear over his heart and he tucked them in. He kept his arm around her protectively and waited until she fell asleep to relax. He was tired also and was soon asleep, snoring quietly.


	2. Together

“Mm.” Jefferson woke up to his love gone from his side and felt a fission of panic until he heard the toilet flush in the bathroom. He sunk back into the pillows as the faucet in the bathroom ran while she washed her hands. She came back and smiled softly at him, clad in just a tank top and her underwear. 

“Good morning.” Kayla crawled back up by him, cuddling into his side again and looking adorably tired still.

“Good morning, Sweet.” Jefferson pecked her lips. “I have extra toothbrushes.”

He used the toilet first and then they brushed their teeth together, Jefferson scrounging up some deodorant and lending her his hairbrush. He braided her silky brown hair for her like he used to and enjoyed the domesticity.

“Thank you, Jefferson.” Kayla kissed him with her clean mouth, sliding her arms around his neck until her stomach growled loudly.

“I'll make breakfast and then we can get you clothes. Or I can just take you home.”  Jefferson didn't want to let her leave but he would if she wanted to.

“Can we just get me an overnight bag from my place? I want to stay with you longer.” She felt whole when with him.

“We can do that. You can stay as long as you like.” Jefferson promised, stroking his fingers down her spine. He led her to the kitchen after lending her a comfortable sweater and some of his smaller socks, making a large breakfast and watching her anxiously as she ate.

“I'm not going to disappear, Jefferson.” She had a gentle look on her face, reaching over to hold his hand.

“I'm worried is all. I've lost you once already.” Jefferson hated admitting his weakness.

“I found my way back to you though. And I always will.” Kayla promised him, squeezing his hand. “I want to be with you forever.”

Jefferson felt an utter sense of complete relief and pulled her from her chair to his lap, clutching her tightly. He laid desperate kisses over her shoulder and neck then up to her lip, tasting the sweet coffee and pancakes she had for breakfast. He felt her fingers splay out over his bare chest, grounding him from his frenzy. 

“Sorry. I've just missed you so much. It's been so long.” Jefferson admitted, keeping his mouth close to hers. 

“I'm not complaining.” Kayla smiled slightly, brushing her lips against his. “Feel free to do that as much as you please. It's better than the dreams. Because you're here and you're real and I can actually see you.”

“I've been waiting for you.” Jefferson kissed the side of her head, feeling her relax against him. They sat quietly for awhile, simply enjoying each other's presence. 


	3. Reunion of a Different Kind

She had stayed with him for over a week now, learning about each other again and getting to know how they both ticked. He had told her that Henry wasn't wrong about the town being cursed. She had believed Henry and she believed him too.

“We were lovers in the home world, weren't we?” Kayla was laying with her head on a pillow in his lap. 

“We were so much more than just lovers. You were raising my daughter with me. You became her mother and loved her just as much as if she were your own.” Jefferson stroked her hair, elated that she believed him. 

“Would you have married me?” Kayla was curious, looking up at him with wide green grey eyes.

“I would have.” Jefferson nodded, knowing without a doubt that had he had the money that he would have. She sat up, leaving him confused for a moment until she sat in his lap. He adjusted his arms around her, holding her securely and smiling as she pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“Why wouldn't I have loved your daughter as my own? She's part you and I love you. If she's as wonderful as you are, it makes sense.” Kayla kissed him again after speaking and he felt his heart beat faster. She really was almost identical to how she was in the home world. “Did we… often?” Her shyness never failed to make him smile.

“As often as we could without Grace noticing us. Mostly once she was asleep.” Jefferson did miss the more carnal part of their relationship but he was content to take it at her pace. 

“I want to.” She admitted, looking adorably flushed but also determined.

“We can wait, Sweetheart.” Jefferson didn't want to rush her.

“No, I want to. I want you so badly. I have since I realized you were the one I was dreaming about.” Kayla gripped his shirt. She had seen his scar the first day and it hadn't disgusted her like he feared it would. Rather it had made her sad that someone had hurt her love. “Please, Jefferson.”

“Okay, Love.” Jefferson shifted his hold and lifted her, carrying her to what had become THEIR bedroom. He set her on the bed gently, looking at her fondly. She dragged him down into a deep kiss, pulling him between her legs and he grinned. This was familiar also. 

His future wife loved to kiss him as much as she could and he loved it. He loved being able to feel the press of their lips and feel the needy way she kissed back. His hands slid along her legs, taking in the soft hairless skin and then moved under her dress. His long fingers hooked in the waistband of her cotton panties and pulled them down slowly, feeling her legs fall from his waist to make it easier to remove the garment. He tossed them towards his hamper and then carefully pulled her upright to take off her dress.

She was undoing the buttons on his shirt though, reveling in the skin that was revealed to her. Her smaller hands pushed the fabric down off his shoulders where it hooked in his elbows. “Hurry please, Jefferson.”

“Okay, love.” His pale blue eyes looked at her fondly, pulling his arms free from his shirt and tossing it. He pulled her dress off and it joined the mess of their clothing on the floor. He paused for a moment to marvel in a body that was as familiar to him as his own. 

Small, perky breasts with rosy nipples and areolas, legs that fit just perfectly around his waist in his opinion, slightly wider hips that he liked to hold at any moment and the marks of growing on her skin. This was his lover’s body and he loved it. He lowered his head down and covered one nipple, suckling it into a hard peak before switching to the other side. He trailed open mouthed kisses back to her neck and then to her lips, feeling her fingers undoing his pants and pushing them down.

Jefferson pushed his underwear down along with his pants and stepped out of them, kicking them backwards before Kayla scooted more up the bed and leaned into the pillows. He moved with her, kneeling between her legs and sliding his fingers down between her thighs. He listened to her soft moan as he rubbed the small nub with his thumb, pleased he remembered how to please her. He gently pushed a finger in her, seeing the slight flinch and he gently moved his finger to find that spot that made her cry out.

He added a second finger and worked on stretching her, kissing away the discontented look on her face. She never had liked this part and he wanted to make her feel good but this part was absolutely necessary. A third finger took care of the rest of the job and he pulled his fingers free.

“Have you?” Jefferson asked morbidly, wanting to know if she had had any partners in the years they'd been so close yet so far.

“Never.” She shook her head, panting slightly and reached for him. He froze for a second, just looking at her. She hadn't been with anyone else, she was all his still. 

He kissed her hard again, probing his tongue into her mouth and heard the moan that came from her throat. His possessiveness had always made her pleased. He rubbed his cock between her legs, coating it in the clear fluid and positioned himself. His hips slowly pushed in, keeping in mind that she was basically a virgin. She had been the first time he'd taken her in the home world too.

Jefferson’s bright eyes looked her over, catching the flinch as he bottomed out. He didn't move, holding himself up on his forearms and waiting for her to adjust. Kayla had never felt so full in such an intimate way,  stretched open. She could feel his warmth all the way through her and she shuddered, nodding for him to move.

His hips rocked, testing her and she mewled quietly. His pace sped up, making her breasts jiggle slightly and her fingers dug into his shoulders. Jefferson was so unbelievably happy, dipping his head down and kissing her while keeping his steady rhythm. He sat up slightly and felt her body tighten around him suddenly as she spasmed, hot fluids dripping from her around him. 

“Jefferson!” Kayla cried out for him, moaning loudly as she orgasmed. He felt the slight sting of her nails breaking his skin but ignored it in favor of chasing his own end, losing his steady pace and just thrusting erratically into her. He buried his face in her neck and groaned as he came, filling her with his seed.

“I love you.” Jefferson crooned, feeling the way she clung to him. She always liked to stay with him pressed inside her after making love.

“Mm. I love you too.” She nuzzled him, accepting the small kiss he pressed to her lips.


	4. Distraction

After the first time they had sex, it was like a door opened and they had many intimate encounters as often as they could. Jefferson couldn't keep his hands off of her and it even distracted him from his grief of not being able to get his hat to work. She had moved in with him, keeping him company as often as he wanted her to.

Jefferson was currently buried deep in her, holding her up by the thighs and thrusting hard into her. Her back was against a wall, dress hiked up and his pants were around the tops of his knees. Her mouth had left many bruise like marks on his neck and collarbone, making her claim on him which amused him. Of course he was hers.

He kissed her deeply, swallowing her moans and taking her breath away. He didn't stop thrusting once he orgasmed, thrusting until she finished and whimpered. He slowly stopped moving, sinking down with her in his lap. Her lips pressed to his softly, a stark contrast to how they had been kissing before. 

She tilted her head slightly, keeping their lips together. It was very peaceful like this. They were intertwined together in the most intimate of ways, pressed together completely.

“Did you turn into a vampire, Sweet?” Jefferson teased, pulling back slightly to speak. 

“Hush.” Kayla pouted slightly, pressing her lips to a very prominent one on the side of his neck. “We still need to make dinner, darling.”

“We did get a bit distracted.” Jefferson chuckled, holding her firmly. The only thing that would make his life better would be if Grace was asleep in her bed in the mansion with them. He shifted her carefully, feeling her move off of him and he simply shucked his pants and underwear. He took her back to their bedroom and they showered quickly, dressing in more comfortable clothing before going downstairs and having a simple dinner.


	5. Negotiations

Jefferson pressed soft kisses to his sleeping love’s face, attempting to wake her gently. He got a sleepy mumble and her rolling onto her side away from him. “Love, wake up. It's nearly 9 am. You don't want to sleep too much.”

“Tired, Jefferson.” Kayla mumbled, curling into a ball and hiding her head. 

“I know, Love. But you won't sleep tonight if you don't get up now.” Jefferson leaned over and kissed the side of her neck, rubbing her side. “I made chocolate chip banana pancakes.”

“Mm.” She sat up slowly, looking adorably sleepy still with tousled hair and pink cheeks. She leaned into his open arms and sighed, inhaling the scent of his cologne and smiling slightly. He moved her into his lap again and snuggled her, enjoying the peaceful morning.

“Let's go eat, Sweet.” He murmured into her ear and she pulled away slowly, putting up a finger. He waited for her to return from the bathroom, humming under his breath. She returned to him, holding his hand as they went to eat. She had been sleeping more and had thrown up a few times.

“Don't feel good, Jefferson.” Kayla pressed her forehead to his upper arm as she sat next to him.

“What's the matter, love?” Jefferson looked worriedly at her, bringing a hand up to feel her cheeks for a fever.

“Nauseated.” Kayla mumbled, rubbing her face.

“We’ll go see the doctor.” Jefferson spoke decisively, pleased that at least in this world he had plenty of money to take her to a doctor. 

“I was going to go see Henry today though. To read more of the book.” Kayla sulked slightly, ignoring the twinge in her stomach. She ate slowly, feeling Jefferson’s eyes on her the whole time.

“You can another day. I need to make sure you're okay.” Jefferson wasn't about to let her leave while she was ill. She was stubborn but so was he, especially when he was worried about her wellbeing.

“But, Jefferson.” She looked at her empty plate and then at his, snagging a piece of his sausage. He snorted, used to her thievery. He did the same to her at times. 

“No buts. You're going to a doctor.” Jefferson ordered firmly, not about to give in when it comes to this. He kissed her cheek gently to soothe after his hard tone and rubbed her shoulder. “I can't lose you. We're so close to getting Grace back and it would break her heart to lose you too.”

“That's not fair and you know it.” Kayla pouted, lower lip jutted out as she sulked. She loved that little girl like Grace was her own. “Fine… Only because I want our daughter to stay happy and not lose me. Nor do I want you to lose me.”

“Thank you.” Jefferson would have dragged her anyways but it was best to let her think it was under her terms. 


	6. Doctor

Jefferson watched his lover get dressed, silently appreciating her form but also worrying over her. He'd be willing to murder Regina if anything happened to Grace or Kayla. They were his life and he'd already lost them once, a second time would actually turn him mad.

He wrapped his scarf carefully, making sure his scar was covered completely before putting his wallet into his pocket and buttoning his coat. He made sure her coat was buttoned all the way up and took her to the car, shutting her door after her and drove carefully into town. 

The doctor was quick to usher them in, having Kayla sit on the bed once it was ascertained that she was the patient. She answered some of his general questions but went silent when asked about her recent sexual history. Jefferson took pity on her and informed the doctor that all of their sex had been unprotected and that they had been having sex almost every day, sometimes multiple times a day.

The doctor just sighed, pinching his nose for a moment and handed her a pee cup. “Please give us a urine sample.”

He directed her to the bathroom and Jefferson waited as the doctor went to talk to the nurse. Kayla returned and sat in Jefferson’s lap, wanting to be close to him. 

“Don't worry, Love.” Jefferson kissed her softly, reassuring her through touch. The doctor returned and Kayla sat back on the table.

“We’ll take a blood sample now.”  The nurse set up and Kayla flinched, looking pale.

“Hate needles.” She looked at Jefferson who moved to sit next to her and held her around the waist as the blood was taken. He squeezed her lightly, watching as the nurse left.

“Did great.” Jefferson smiled at her gently. The doctor returned shortly after.

“Congratulations. You're pregnant.” The doctor smiled, reading the results off the paper. “I'd like to schedule you to come in in two weeks.”

“Okay.” Jefferson nodded, side eyeing Kayla who had frozen. 

“Thursday the 20th at 2 pm?” Doctor asked.

“Sounds good.” Jefferson agreed, rising to his feet and taking her off to the car after accepting the little card with the appointment info.

He drove home in silence, looking worriedly at her every so often. She still hadn't spoken a word. He parked in his garage and looked at her.

“Sweetheart?” Jefferson frowned, reaching for her as he saw the first silent tear run down her face. She looked at him and sobbed. “Oh, Love.”

He unbuckled them both and moved around to her side, pulling her from the car and rubbing her back. He wasn't sure why she was crying but he didn't like when she cried.

“What's the matter?” Jefferson carried her inside, going straight to their bedroom. He pulled her shoes and jeans off, throwing them to the side along with her coat and then tossed his outerwear after. 

“We’re having a baby but our Grace isn't back with us.” Kayla sobbed, clinging to Jefferson tightly. “She won't get to hear the good news.”

Jefferson felt his heart melt at the sweet reason she was sad. He knew he had found the love of his life when she loved his daughter as much as he did and loved him also. His long fingers stroked through her hair, untangling the dark strands and smoothing them back into place.

“Oh, Love. You are too sweet.” Jefferson kissed her forehead. “We’ll have Grace back soon. Then we can be completed.”

Kayla sniffled, burying her face in his neck and feeling the covers being pulled up. She was tired again after her emotional outburst and closed her eyes, feeling Jefferson’s protective hold on her. He would keep her and their baby safe.


	7. Remembering

Paige (or rather Grace) woke up suddenly, calling for her father. She had conflicting images in her head of growing up in Storybrooke and of a forest cottage with a man with blue eyes and brown hair along with a woman with brown hair and grey green eyes. As the light turned on, she flinched and looked at the man who had raised her in Storybrooke. This wasn't the father she had been calling for.

He knew that if he was remembering another life, that Paige probably was too and it made his heart clench painfully. This was the little girl he had raised but he knew her real parents were probably wanting her and he set about trying to figure out who Paige’s parents were.

“What is your father’s name?” The man asked.

“Jefferson.” Grace sniffled, wiping her face. “I want my parents.”

“I know.” The poor guy sounded tired and stepped in the hall to make some calls. He tried the Sheriff's station and spoke to Emma, finding out where Jefferson lived and how to reach him. He hung up and called the number he was given, Jefferson’s sharp voice answering the call. “Paige, I mean Grace, needs you. She wants YOU.”

“I'll come get her. Right now if you want.” Jefferson sounded a bit choked up and a female voice could be heard asking what was happening.

“Yeah. Best not to make her wait.” The guy gave his address and hung up, rubbing his face. He'd gone from having a happy family to having a child that was apparently not even his. It took about half an hour and then there was knocking on the door. He opened it and looked at the couple on his doorstep, taking in their anxious expressions and moved aside. He couldn't keep her from them.

Jefferson pulled Kayla along, making sure she got up the stairs safely and they went into the door with Paige written on it. They both froze, looking at their daughter.

“Papa. Momma.” Grace saw them, struggling free from her covers and ran to them. She clutched onto both of them, feeling their arms wrap tightly around her.

“You're okay, baby.” Kayla murmured, rubbing the child’s back and feeling how tightly Jefferson was holding them. 

“I don't understand.” Grace didn't understand the conflicting images in her head.

“It's a long story and it's late.” Jefferson interjected, looking at his family. 

“Don't leave me!” Grace remembered being separated from Jefferson and Kayla and she was scared. She was just a kid. She didn't want to lose her parents again.

“Shh. We won't. We should bring you home to our home.” Kayla looked at Jefferson, not letting go of Grace who seemed intent on burrowing as deeply into them as she could.

“Let me go talk to them.” Jefferson kissed the top of Grace’s head and then his love’s cheek before going into the hall where the other couple waited.

“She really is yours.” The mother sighed, leaning into her husband.

“Yes. I've been waiting 28 years.” Jefferson nodded. “Please.”

“We want to still be involved with her.” The other man spoke firmly. “She may be your daughter but she was ours in a way too.”

“Yes, of course.” Jefferson agreed. “We want to take her home with us for the night. And then once we’ve all slept, we can talk about arrangements.”

“Yes. Okay.” The father rubbed his wife’s back.

“Momma. Did you really miss me?” Grace was clutching onto her tightly, feeling the familiar hands stroking her hair like they always had if she was upset.

“So much once I started remembering. I remembered a little while ago when I found your Papa again. Or rather he found me.” Kayla chose not to mention that Jefferson had technically kidnapped her. “We’ve been wanting to get you back for such a long time, sweetheart. But it wouldn't have been right because you didn't remember. But now you do.”

“But what about my other parents?” Grace didn't want to just leave them, she did love them too.

“We’re going to work on an arrangement so you can have both of us.” Kayla reassured her daughter, smiling at the girl.

“But tonight you'll be with us.” Jefferson had come back in and he helped Grace into some warm socks before wrapping her in a blanket and simply carrying her to the car. Kayla paused in the doorway to hug the other woman tightly.

“She’s just as much yours as she is ours.” Kayla whispered and went into the car, unable to take her eyes off the girl in the backseat. Their child was safe with them now.


	8. News

Kayla woke slowly, feeling the small body snuggled against her chest and smiled. It hadn't been a dream that their Grace had remembered them. She was sleeping between Kayla and Jefferson, the two adults unable to let her sleep anywhere except with them. 

“Morning, Love.” Jefferson noticed his love’s eyes open up, reaching a hand over to touch her face.

“She's really here.” Kayla was so happy, holding Grace tighter.

“Yes, she is. She's home with us.” Jefferson smiled wider, looking at the beautiful picture his daughter and future wife made. 

“Papa?  Momma?” Grace had woken up from the sound of voices and realized she was buried against someone's chest and that they smelled familiar. The scent alone relaxed her, she had known that smell since she was a small baby. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Kayla hummed.

“I get to stay? I'm not going to forget again?” Grace sounded afraid.

“No, baby. You won't forget again. You get to stay.” Kayla rubbed Grace’s back, feeling the tension leave her body.

“Are you pregnant, Momma?” Grace could tell her Momma’s belly was a bit more rounded but not much.

The two adults just locked eyes, having a silent conversation. They weren't sure now was the best time to discuss this but it needed to be done. 

“Yes, Grace. She is.” Jefferson answered, holding them both in his arms.

“I'm gonna be a big sister?” Grace sounded pleased.

“Yes, you are.” Kayla confirmed, grunting as the girl all but scrambled on top of her for a tight hug. “You'll be the best big sister ever.”

“I hope it's a boy. I want a little brother.” Grace didn't move off her Momma, wanting to be as close as she could get. Jefferson helped them more upright so Grace wouldn't squish Kayla.

“We’ll see. But we might keep it a surprise.” Kayla kissed her forehead. 

“We might?” Jefferson wanted to know what they were having. He wanted to be able to prepare.

“Maybe.” Kayla leaned into his side and smiled. Her family was complete.


	9. Worries

“Papa?” Grace leaned against the side of her Papa's chair and looked at him.

“Yes, Grace?” Jefferson smiled at his daughter. 

“Is Momma gonna love the new baby more cause it's actually hers?” Grace sounded worried.

“No, Baby. She will love you both the same. Why don't you talk to Momma about what you're feeling?” Jefferson asked softly.

“Where is Momma?” Grace hugged her Papa. He was so smart.

“Making dinner.” Jefferson answered, holding her close for a minute and then letting go. He watched Grace scamper off and went back to his carving.

“Momma?” Grace stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Yes, Baby?” Momma was wearing a blue apron and had her hair up in a bun. She had a smudge of flour on her cheek and little strands of hair hanging down.

“Will you love the new baby more? Cause they’re actually your baby.” Grace watched the frown cross Momma’s face.

“Come here, sugar.” Momma wiped her hands off and moved to sit in a chair, hauling Grace into her lap despite the fact that Grace was too big. “Grace, you are my baby. I may not have given birth to you but I raised you from the time you were tiny until we were separated. You are my baby. No matter what. I'll love you and your brother or sister the same.”

“Thank you, Momma.” Grace sniffled slightly, resting her head on Momma’s chest. She felt much better now that she had been reassured.


	10. Knit

The brunette woman slowly knitted a blanket, recreating one she had made Grace when the little girl was a baby. She hummed, rocking slowly and looked out the window. Grace was with her other parents for the week so it was just her and Jefferson.

“There you are, Love.” Jefferson smiled, moving across the room to her.

"I've been here for three hours." Kayla snarked. She was grouchy and overly warm.

"So you have been." Jefferson just rolled with it. He didn't mind her grumpiness because it was part of the pregnancy. "I missed you, love."

"Missed you too." Her eyes were suspiciously bright and he hurried to kneel in front of her. 

"I'm here." Jefferson rubbed her cheeks. He always worried about her and Grace. They were his whole world.

"I miss Grace already."  Kayla sniffled softly and leaned her face into his hands.

"Oh, Love. She'll be home in a few days. And she'll be calling before she goes to bed. She always does." Jefferson soothed gently. His heart felt like he was soaring though, happy that she was so attached to their daughter.

"Yeah." Kayla nodded and let him kiss her. She settled in contentment now, happy at the reminder that their daughter would be calling in a few hours.

Jefferson hummed quietly, holding her waist. "You're remaking Grace's blanket?"

"It felt right." Kayla smiled nostalgically. "She loved it."

"Perfect. Like you." Jefferson whispered and kissed her cheeks softly. He stood up after. "Dinner is ready, love."

"Let's eat." Kayla set aside her knitting and allowed Jefferson to help her up. She was a bit touchy about him doing too much for her.

Jefferson just smiled and led her to the kitchen for a meal of things she had been wanting.


End file.
